The Triangle Shaped Space under a Trap Door
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Team 7 is in a cramped space. ‘SHUT UP, UCHIHA!” this time, she did manage to land a punch on him. Without elbowing Naruto in the process. Score. -Team 7 fic, hints of NaruSakuSasu-
1. Part One

**I found this idea utterly hiliarious for some reason.**

**...Seriously, _don't ask_.**

**But you can laugh.**

**That's allowed.**

**-Sigh-**

**Just a little break from updating all my stories. **

**RAAR.**

**Disclaimer: ...Do I _sound _like I own Naruto? Yeah, that's what I thought.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Triangle-Shaped Space Under a Trap Door**_

"…Well…this is comfortable…"

Neither of them responded to her (utterly) sarcastic remark. She sighed, squirming around, trying to move.

Hands on her hips, hot breath whispering into her ear. "Sakura. Stop moving."

She attempted to punch him, but-

"OW!"

"Oh my _god_, I'm sorry Naruto!"

-but missed, instead hitting the wall behind him and elbowing Naruto in the face instead.

"…I'm really hating this," She muttered.

"You're fault," Sasuke murmured.

'SHUT UP, UCHIHA!" this time, she did manage to land a punch on him. Without elbowing Naruto in the process. _Score_.

The three of them.

Trapped.

In a triangular, extremely tight space beneath the trap door they had fallen through.

All because of that _god awful_ mission they'd been on.

Rescuing a scroll from the Land of…ugh.

She didn't even remember where she was.

_Sigh_.

The three of them had burst into the house, and, Naruto and Sasuke (SOMEHOW) ending up in a scuffle, which caused the three of them to fall through a trap door.

"Better check your memory, Uchiha," She said sweetly. "'Cause, as far as _I_ can remember, it was you and _Naruto_ who caused us to fall in this incredibly tight space.

"Hnn," He scowled.

She actually had no idea how all three of them managed to fit in this thing. She was in between her two boys, Naruto behind her, and Sasuke in front of her, and all three of them were, _quite literally and really_, pushed up against each other, skin-to-skin.

Man. She really hadn't noticed before how Naruto had _abs_-

UGH! NO! This was _Naruto_ she was thinking about! _NARUTO!_ He was like a brother to her!

If she was able to, she actually would put her face into her hands, but her arms were pushed up against the side of the small space and she was squeezed too tightly in between the two of them.

Godddammit. If only Sai would come soon.

Yes, the artist was still _out there_ somewhere while the three of them were stuck here, in this tiny space.

She was going to make sure Sai died a nice death when she got out of her.

She attempted to move her legs, and, in the process, slid down between the two of them. Instantly, the two grabbed her and _attempted_ to haul her up.

"Are you OK Sakura-chan?" naruto asked, worriedly.

"Nope. I'll just sit here on the floor."

Which she proceeded to do so.

So now, she was on the floor, with Sasuke kneeling/crouching over her, and Naruto flat up against the stone wall.

Yeah. Did she mention that the space was smaller on the bottom then on the top?

Hmm. Right.

Well, it was.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, you can sit down."

He looked embarrassed. "I-"

"I don't mind if you sit on me. I can handle it, trust me."

Naruto scoffed. The last Uchiha glared at the orange-loving Kyuubi container, and slowly lowered himself down.

Oof. He was heavier then she thought.

Grinning, she threw her arms around his waist. "Think of it as a team-builder!"

"Sakura-chan, we don't need team builders," Naruto said. He looked like he was having trouble standing up.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke do…sit down, you look like your going to fall."

"I-"

"SIT!"

He did.

And, in the process, accidentally kissed Sakura.

Uh.

Crap.

* * *

Tsunade stared blankly at the three _Request-to-Change-Teams_ forms in front of her.

She looked up at Kakashi.

"Do you know the reason for these?" She asked, waving them in his face.

"Uh…it may or may not have to do with the fact that the three of them were stuck in an exetremly small, cramped, triangular space underneath a trap door for four hours, Naruto and Sasuke on top of Sakura."

"Hmmm."

Signed, in black, swirly letters, on the top form, was the name _**Naruto Uzumaki**_.

On the middle one, _**Sakura Haruno**_.

And on the bottom one, _**Sasuke Uchiha**_.

Smiling evilly, she stamped each document with a big, red DECLINED stamp and handed them back to Kakashi.

"Have fun breaking the news!" She cackled evilly.

He left.

"SHIZUNE, I'M ALL OUT OF SAKE!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Mwahahahahahahahaha.**

**Review.**

**No flames.**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**

**(I'm leaving the rest up to your imagination; everything that happened in between, and everything afterwards).**


	2. Part Two

**Hello again!**

**I couldn't resist...and made a second chapter.**

**I was re-reading a bunch of my oneshots, and _The Triangle-Shaped Space under a Trap Door_ made me laugh SO FRICKIN' hard that I decided to make a second chapter.**

**So, I'd like to thank all the reviewers for the the first chapter-kyo12591, GloomyDay13, Merridaine, GypsyMagick, Crimson Flash Kunoichi, SandFumes, sakura247, NightxRECONNiSSANCE, sakka san, randomhottiexoxo, and Sierra.luves.Parker-kun!**

**THANK YOU!**

**So...**

**I actually have to say, that, Naruto gets A LITTLE BIT PERVERTED in this chapter. We all love him for his pervertedness, but, if you don't think you can handle it, you still have time to press that back button at the top of your Internet page. So, go ahead.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Triangle-Shaped Space under a Trap Door**_

The three stared blankly at their forms, each one DECLINED.

"Damn," She muttered, swiping a hand through her hair.

Not to mention that this whole thing was awkward itself-the three of them, _alone_, on a training field, _together_.

The three of them hadn't been together in about a week-the last day being the day they re-stepped into Konoha after the mission.

"Er…well…" She said.

"Hnn," Sasuke said, and turned to leave.

Instictivly, both Naruto and Sakura reached out, each one claiming an arm.

However, they also tripped over each other, sending the three falling to the ground.

"OOF!" Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura landed on top of him.

Sakura pounded her fist in the ground.

"Sakura, no-"

Too late. She had already created a crater.

And the three of them fell into it.

"OOF!"

"OOF!"

"GET OFF ME NARUTO!" Sakura shrieked.

Their limbs were tangled together, and their faces were awfully close.

Sasuke was the first one to speak. "Hnn."

"OH SHUT UP UCHIHA!" And she punched him, causing him to lean in and kiss Naruto.

_Well…fuck…does this keep happening or what?_ Sakura thought as she stared at the two males pulling away from each other.

"TEME!"

"Hnn. Dobe."

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU ARE BAKAS!" And she pounded them over the head.

"What? Jealous Sakura-chan?"

"What? _Me? JEALOUS?_ Ha yeah right Naruto!"

Sasuke simply smirked, leaned down, and captured his lips with hers, while grabbing Naruto and pulling him into the fray.

When the three of them separated, Sakura was panting and blushing hard, Sasuke was smirking, and Naruto was…also…smirking…?

"So," Sasuke said smoothly. "What does this make us?"

"…Together?" Sakura said.

"Threesome?"

Sasuke and Sakura both whacked him over the head.

"Pervert," She muttered, glaring at him.

He winked at her. "Y'know you like it, Sakura. You could be in the middle-"

"You on bottom, of course," Sasuke said, with the smirk still on place.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD BE ON BOTTOM! YOU WOULD BE ON BOTTOM!"

"Tch. Yeah right dobe."

Naruto managed to untangle himself from them and pounced on Sasuke.

The next thing she knew, the two were rolling around in the crater, a heavy make-out session going on and some _serious_ moans coming from the two.

She stared blankly at the _Request-to-Change-Teams_ forms.

"Guess we won't be needing these…"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Good ol' Naruto...you can always count on him...**

**For what, you ask?**

**...I actually have no clue...**

**...Being perverted?**

**Perhaps...**

**Actually, that's a yes...**

**Anyways.**

**REVIEW!**

**DUH!**

**NOW!**

**THIS INSTANT!**

**DO IT...**

**Ja ne,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


End file.
